halofandomcom-20200222-history
M6C Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6C Magnum Sidearm , commonly shortened to M6C Magnum, is a United Nations Space Command sidearm and is one of Misriah Armory's M6 sidearm series variants. Introduction The M6C Magnum Sidearm is a common UNSC sidearm and was first put into service around 2531 (based on Halo Wars concept art). It is an earlier model of the M6 series pistols that was distributed to members of the UNSC Marine Corps, especially those of vehicular crews (the Model 6G replaced this pistol roughly around the Covenant invasion). The UNSC Marine Corps aviators are an example of this. This particular M6 weapon is featured exclusively in Halo 2 and is considered a weak weapon when compared to other M6 series weapons. Its flesh damage is lower than other M6 models as well as accuracy and range. Its rate of fire however is actually much higher than other models and this compensates for the lack of power. This model can also be dual-wielded. Summary The M6C is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, duel-wieldable, magnum caliber handgun. It most likely has DA, or double-action only trigger due to the fact that there is no external hammer. It fires the M228 SAP-HP (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Penetration) rounds from a 12 round magazine. It has a considerably high rate of fire (6 rnds/sec or 360 rnds/min) with a very limited effective range, being able to hit a target accurately at only about 20 meters*. Its real range however is probably anywhere in the 50-100 meter range (real range being how far the bullet can actually travel). The weapon’s accuracy alone is also not as precise as other M6 models (it is about 1/5 as accurate as the M6D Pistol*), having a large shot spread at close ranges. This combined with its minimal damage against current shield systems makes it a poor weapon of choice when faced with shielded opponents, especially at distance. It is, however, more effective against flesh and hard/soft armor, being able to kill most targets in 1 shot to the head or a couple shots to the body (depending on the target). Technical Specifications The M6C Magnum Sidearm is a DA only (possibly) UNSC handgun capable of using heavy pistol rounds (magnum loads). This weapon has a polymer handle, making it comfortable in the user's hands, along with a titanium alloy body, and utilizes the M228 12.7mmx40mm SAP-HP round (.50 caliber). It fires these powerful rounds from a 12 round magazine that fits flush into the magazine housing. A flush magazine fits completely inside the housing and does not protrude out of it. The M6C is semi-automatic and fires using the short recoil principle. This means that the trigger needs to be pulled after every shot for the next round to be fired. Because it is semi-automatic, the gun will cock itself after every shot due to recoil and will continue to do so until the magazine is empty. The recoil comes from the gases of the rounds fired. The gases force the slide, located on the top of the gun, backward. The slide not only absorbs the force of the gases but it also uses the force to eject spent casings out of the ejection port and load new rounds into the chamber. It also re-cocks the gun. Of course, before the first round can be fired, the round must be chambered. This is done by first, inserting a magazine with ammunition into the grip of the weapon (where most semi-auto pistol mags are inserted today) and second by pulling the slide back completely and letting it launch forward, chambering a round on the way. There is a small, red rectangular box on the flat back of the slide that protrudes out slightly when the weapon is cocked. Once this is done, the safety, located at the back of the slide on both sides, must be switched off or the weapon will not fire. Once all the rounds have been spent, the slide catch, a rectangular lever located above the trigger, is forced upward and “catches” the slide by a little notch. To reload, the empty magazine must be removed and this is done by using the magazine release button which is located on the grip. Once the empty mag is out, a fresh one can be inserted. Once the fresh mag is inserted, the slide catch is pressed downward and the slide chambers a round (in Halo 2,this reload is cut down to a simple ejection of one mag and an insertion of another, disregarding the slide catch portion of the reload. This was probably to cut down on reload time for multiplayer). If there is still a round in the chamber when reloading, than “Halo 2” reload would be all that is required. The M6C is a very basic pistol when it comes to technology. It is a rather large handgun, having an overall length of 26.8cm and possesses a barrel with traditional rifling, improving accuracy by spinning the bullet. It has a flat black color and operates like most modern day pistols. It also has forward and rear sights (most likely adjustable for wind and elevation). The control lever serves as a safety (and most likely a decocking lever). If it is also a decocking lever this would most likely be done by pushing down on the lever past the safety point. This weapon does not feature any special attachments. It does, however, have a large trigger guard, which helps prevent the user from dropping it and a chrome barrel which helps prevent corrosion. It does also possesses company writing like modern day pistols do. *model: Model 6C *manufacturer: Misriah Armory *ammunition: 12.7mm Automatic UNSC Property Tactical Uses The M6C Magnum is primarily a close range weapon and not suitable as a primary weapon. With its limited effective range and accuracy as well as minimal damage, it is only useful for engaging unshielded targets at short ranges. Wielding a pair of Magnums, however, performs quite well against shielded targets, especially with their high rates of fire but still has limitations (mainly range and accuracy). Duel-wielding a Magnum with other weapons such as an M7/Caseless Submachine Gun or a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol is also quite effective (an SMG depletes shielding quickly while the Magnum finishes the target off; a Plasma Pistol’s charged shot will completely drain any shielding system allowing the Magnum to perform the lethal head shot). The limitations of range and accuracy also apply to these combinations as well. The M6C is quite useful against most targets that are encountered throughout combat. Enemies such as Grunts and Jackals can be quickly dispatched with one well placed shot to the head and enemies like Drones and members of the Flood can be dispatched in as little as 2-4 shots *(Drones= 4 shots, Flood= 1-2 shots).* Unshielded Elites as well as Brutes with no helmet also go down in one shot to the head. However, when Elites have shielding and Brutes have helmets, more shots are required to kill them *(9 shots to the head of a Minor, 14 shots to the head of a Major or Honor Guard, and between 28 and 30 shots to the head of an Ultra; 3 shots to the head of a helmeted Brute). Hunters also require a large number of rounds to their exposed flesh to kill them.* *This data is based on stats from the Normal Difficulty. Ammunition The M6C Magnum uses 12.7mmx40mm (.50 caliber) Semi-Armor Piercing, High-Penetration rounds. These rounds have a metal coating of copper or cupro-nickel which encloses a harden projectile that will deform shortly after penetration. When the round hits a hard object such as body armor, the metal coating will deform which allows for the hardened projectile to continue through into the target because most of the energy is kept with the hardened projectile. The round quickly deforms after penetration. The reason for making these rounds semi-armor piercing instead of flat out armor piercing is to prevent the projectile from leaving the target and wounding someone that may be behind it. This is why the projectile deforms after penetration. These rounds are high penetrators meaning that the round is designed to penetrate a target deeper than a normal SAP round would. These rounds are not very effective against shielding systems. This is because the rounds are specifically designed to deform. When the projectile hits the energy shield system, it cannot retain shape and energy due to its deforming properties and therefore cannot effectively penetrate the shielding. Influences One possible influence is the Desert Eagle. Though their outward appearances are different, both weapons are almost the exact same size and are the same caliber. Another possible influence on the design of this weapon was the FP-45 Liberator, a weapon designed in the United States during World War II. The long handle, but short barrel as well as the covered hand-grip are obvious features. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Grunts *Jackals *Drones (have animation, but never used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Note: You can give Magnums to Grunts and Jackals when you encounter the Flood on The Sacred Icon. Trivia *Spare ammo packets for the M6C are marked in blue, unlike the M7's spare ammo packets which are marked in red. *Similar to the M6D, on the bottom of the magazine is a triangular piece that blends into the handle when the magazine is in place, this allows for the user to get a better grip on the gun, and if you look closely when wielding it in Halo 2 you will notice two fingers are wrapped around it. (Easiest to see in multiplayer) *The fact that this is a different pistol than the M6D seen in Halo: Combat Evolved may not be that the Marine Corps replaced it, but rather that Navy personnel are issued the M6D while Marines, being a separate branch of the military with separate administrative authority, are issued the M6C. Or perhaps the M6D was a limited issue specialist weapon assigned only to the crews and soldiers for the Spartan-II mission aboard the Pillar of Autumn(evidence is found in Halo: The Flood to support this theory). It is also possible that, due to dwindling or limited supplies and resources, soldiers are forced to rely on older technology than the newest models. *Bungie was not happy on how the M6D Pistol and the MA5B behaved in Halo: Combat Evolved. They complained that the M6D behaved more like a rifle and the MA5B behaved like an SMG. Thus, in Halo 2, the M6C, BR55, and the SMG were born. Robert McLees, a weapons designer in Bungie, commented, "Now we have a rifle that behaves like a rifle, an SMG that acts like an SMG, and a pistol that acts like a pistol. See also *M6 *M6D Pistol *M6G Personal Defense Weapon System References Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons